For many years, siliceous fillers have been used in rubber. Recently, particular interest has risen in the rise of siliceous fillers in tread formulations in pneumatic tires. It is claimed that such tread formulation have improved rolling resistance. Conventionally, organo-silane coupling agents are used in combination with the siliceous fillers and rubber. Unfortunately, many of the organosilane coupling agents are expensive or are of limited commercial sources.